


Nobody knows

by Suberr



Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	Nobody knows

**灵感来自舍伍德.安德森的同名短篇小说，ABO设定，同龄设定。

他捏了捏口袋里折得整整齐齐的体检通知单，这是三个月前学校组织的一次体检，现在才出了结果，单子上面清清楚楚地写着：“界冢伊奈帆是一个Omega。”他扬起了古怪的微笑，不到一会儿又把它压了下去，努力摆出一副若无其事的表情，但他实在用力过度了，看上去倒是严肃得可怕。  
哈。一个货真价实的Omega。  
不错，斯雷因•特洛耶特截下了同班同学的体检单，并决定利用它找些乐子。但到底能够做什么，他盘算了一天也没想好。A/O体检结果是个私人的东西，涉及到学生的人身安全，所以一般不会对外公布。我要拿出去广播吗。不不不，那个情绪缺失的家伙肯定不会在意的吧。想着伊奈帆只会面瘫地走过他身边，根本不去追查幕后黑手，斯雷因就恨恨地又捏了一下四折纸的一个角。  
其实他和界冢伊奈帆并没有什么深仇大恨，也不该有什么深仇大恨，他只是一个刚转学过来的新生而已。斯雷因没想要招惹这个年级第一十项全能的万人迷，可恶的是伊奈帆。他和自己心目中的公主解释了瑞利散射并顺便纠正了自己之前的错误观点，使得艾瑟依拉姆公主对他好一阵责怪和嘲笑；这还不算，当他接受完教师库鲁特欧的体罚后（仅仅因为包庇公主逃课这一个小过错），回来竟然看见公主和伊奈帆在喷泉广场有说有笑地看鸽子，他就再也无法忍受啦。哼，他还大人不记小人过地原谅了中间那次伊奈帆莫名其妙把他推下河、并拒绝向他道歉和洗干净那件被桔子汁泼成地图的T恤的事呢。  
我这么生气都是伊奈帆的错，我要让他尝尝这么做的后果。斯雷因愤愤地想。平时他并不是这样一个人，他一向老好人，甚至经常被评价为“很软弱”、“公主的无害家犬”。他不会计较这些小事，但惟独伊奈帆做的这些事，让他在公主面前颜面无存、甚至还想把走公主的事，令斯雷因感到非常愤怒。  
他在许多个夜晚辗转难眠，终于上帝给了他一个绝佳的机会，伊奈帆的把柄落到他手上了。斯雷因忍不住要笑出声来。哈，这下他再也不怕他了。  
不不，他本来就不怕他。一个Omega，有什么地方值得Alpha害怕吗？

斯雷因犹豫了一下，还是走出了家门。他决定不再想着勒索伊奈帆之类的事了。刚刚他和公主说了一会儿话，心情变得很好；公主周身的光芒感化了他，他为卑鄙的自己感到羞愧。所以他要把通知单送还给伊奈帆。  
他下意识地在树的阴影下移动，幸好月光不是太亮，他得以避开不认识的人和可能认识的人向界冢家走去。唉，用别人天生的体质来要挟他是一件多么无耻的事啊，如果他真的这么做了、不知道公主会对他有多失望！同样，他也不希望有人发现他把单子截下来又送回去的事，他们可能会推测他有（或者有过）那种想法、从而认定他是一个品行不端的坏孩子。  
得了，他才不希望为了那种家伙败坏自己的名声呢。  
斯雷因路过一家他常去的咖啡馆，暖黄色的灯光透出来，他从打开的门中可以看到坐在吧台边上的网文韵子，在这里打工的他和伊奈帆的同班同学，咖啡馆的猫咪趴在门口，见他过来挺起身子懒懒地叫了一声，斯雷因手忙脚乱地做了一个“嘘”的手势，“真是的！平时没有和我多亲热，这时候添什么乱。今天不是专门来的，没带小鱼干啦。”他抬起头，韵子还在认真地写着什么，他松了一口气，蹑手蹑脚走过这片灯光。一到了黑暗之处，他就猛地开始奔跑起来。  
真不错，感觉有点像一场冒险，考验他的勇气和智慧。这样想着，斯雷因又不免笑出来。  
他穿过了几条街，都没被人发现或者注意到，他终于跑到了界冢姐弟的住宅前。他瞅瞅四下无人，便上前按了门铃，静待主人的出现。如果是他姐姐开门我就说我是来问作业题的；当然是伊奈帆本人就更好了，我可以就这样把这张讨厌的单子丢给他，什么都用不着解释。  
他抖了抖上衣领口，跑过来让他出了一身的汗。但实在太热了，这种行为根本无济于事。  
是伊奈帆开的门。

起先他只闻到一丝若有似无的粗糙香气，像是面团还没充分烤熟时散发出的小麦和奶油混合起来的香气。他明明是吃过晚饭才来的，肚子里还装着东西，这香气却撩得他心猿意马，从喉咙到胃部的整条食道都叫嚣着饿，渴望投食。  
就在这里等着这块面包成熟，然后用刀切成一片一片，要抹上果酱，要符合用餐礼仪地把它吃掉。  
然后他一抬眼就看见了汗津津的伊奈帆。  
什么都不必多说了。Alpha的身体正在回应一个发情的Omega的召唤，一个没有被标记过的处子Omega。哦该死，他到底来这里干嘛的？他现在唯一想做的事就是把面前的Omega碾碎，烙上专属斯雷因•特洛耶特的标记，他的猎物再也逃不掉，即使那个人是他最讨厌的界冢伊奈帆。  
那样也不赖。  
伊奈帆倚在门上的模样仿佛一只软体动物，他气喘吁吁、努力挤出几个诸如“干嘛”“不舒服”“改天”“请回”的单词，斯雷因通通把它们无视了。他一个大跨步走上前，伸手去抓这个欲望容器的胳膊，伊奈帆本能地、害怕地往后退了退，没躲开，就像收线的风筝一样被他拽到怀里了。  
两人靠得越近，信息素的气味越是浓烈，很快就把伊奈帆引以为傲的理智烧得渣都不剩，他脸上那种隐藏在面瘫下的厌恶和痛苦的神情消失了，开始边哼哼边胡乱地蹭着斯雷因的身体。斯雷因被蹭得火都上来了，他觉得自己的阴茎涨得发疼，很想快点插到什么柔软的地方释放出来，但他比伊奈帆要清醒，好歹知道别人家门口不是一个做爱的好地方。伊奈帆家里？那里更不行，界冢雪会要了他的命。  
一个没有人知道的地方。  
斯雷因拽着伊奈帆走过一条又一条小巷，从两车并行的大路走到只容许一人过的小径，最后来到城外的小河边。这里不错，做完了还能洗洗。斯雷因张望了一下，四周并没有人，只有银白色月光照耀下的静谧的河水。  
Alpha的天性已完全占了上风，他对他将要征服的Omega毫无怜惜之情。斯雷因把伊奈帆像货物一样丢到地上，粗鲁地解开他的皮带。而Omega表现的是另一种放荡，用力褪下的裤子摩擦过下体时，伊奈帆发出舒服的呻吟声，斯雷因想把裤子丢到一边，伊奈帆却用力抢过他的外裤、夹在双腿间有一下没一下地蹭着，他的阴茎顶端已经分泌出兴奋的液体，他叫得更大声了。他脸上漾起红晕，迷离地看着斯雷因，却又像是并没有把视线集中起来。他朝眼前一团薄雾笼罩的Alpha伸出手。  
斯雷因从没见过这样的伊奈帆，他认识的伊奈帆总是理性的、冷静的、克制的，还带着一点骄傲（只有对他）；而那个讨厌的伊奈帆现在却呼唤着他的名字，像发春的母猫一样渴求着他，斯雷因得意极了，他一手掀起伊奈帆的上衣，右手捏上他胸前的乳头，像捏一颗麦粒一样尽可能地压破揉碎，那里很快就变得红肿起来，但伊奈帆却不觉得痛苦，他大声地哼哼起来，并主动撕扯被斯雷因忽视的另外一边，他也不再对他的裤子感兴趣，而是用小腿去蹭斯雷因的脚踝。  
被伊奈帆碰到的地方很快就烧了起来，那火顺着血管蔓延到全身，斯雷因放弃了那些无谓的前戏，不再忍耐。

斯雷因把伊奈帆抱回了他家（该死他比想象中要重得多）。他从他身上摸出钥匙，把门一开，就把这个Omega放在客厅里的沙发之类的地方，他还从不知道谁的房间里抱出一张毯子盖在伊奈帆身上。  
十分幸运。  
没看见界冢雪的影子。她恐怕也是因为她的宝贝弟弟的发情期而故意躲出去。  
他出了门。月光特别亮，他觉得最后克制了自己的欲望而没有给伊奈帆标记是一件善举。他模模糊糊地感觉到自己可能是占了一个发情的Omega的便宜，另一方面他又觉得是自己帮助了伊奈帆度过了难受的发情期（自己的功劳），因而感到心情愉快。斯雷因沿着大路走，他的影子拉得很长。他特别想吹口哨，也特别想和人说说话。但是终究太晚了，已经不可能再在大路上遇到别人了。  
今晚上发生的事没有人知道。哼，伊奈帆什么把柄都抓不到我的。相反，我还留着他的体检通知单啊。他捏了捏口袋里皱巴巴的四折纸，自言自语道。

FIN-


End file.
